The present invention relates to data computational processing and storage within complex distributed systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to location-enforced data management in complex multi-region computing.
Computing applications may be used by users to create and manipulate data. Computing applications may also allow users to develop and collaborate on work projects, share information, and communicate with one another.
The technology described herein was conceived in response to an observation that prior technologies for geographically-distributed computing, such as cloud computing technologies, allow a user's data to be processed at any distributed server without consideration for where the particular server is geographically located. It was determined as a result of this observation that these forms of prior distributed computing technologies were problematic for users that had geographic restrictions on where their data may be processed.